


Agent Hawaii

by SmuttySkitty



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySkitty/pseuds/SmuttySkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bio from Snow over Lava....also i'm trying things here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Well I felt it was time to post her bio since i posted her story.. This is Agent Hawaii.

Name:  Aryana Anima Norman

Age:  21          

Alias:  Agent Hawaii, Freak, Arya, Anima (when fighting)

Nationality:  Hawaiian

Appearance:  Bright blue eyes with dark red hair that oddly look good on her pale skin, her bangs are cut right under her chin with it side-parted so it covers her right eye, while the rest is down to middle back that is often up in pigtails. She is often seem smiling with two different smiles, one a purely happy, the other dark and twisted. When out of her armor she proudly struts around in tight jeans that show off her curvy rear and short tank-tops, with her bust nearly busting out.  She’s 5’5 with a bust of 38’, waist of 27’ and hips at 38’. She is always bare foot in both her armor and when not in her armor.

 

Why were they Chosen for Project Freelancer:  She is plain and flat out crazy, her skills with knifes make up for her lack of sanity. When she was in training she started to sing “ring around the rosy” as she shot down her own teammates then “Pop goes the Weasel” when she killed the other team. The Director was rather a mused with how she was acting, and sent in another group only to be killed by another side of her.

 

Personality: Arya the giggling psycho. Arya has Dissociative identity disorder, or DID for short. She was born with this disorder that later became a way to deal with everything around her. Arya is a good natured girl much like your beach bum girl, while the stronger of her voices, Anima is the sick twisted side of her. Anima was the reason she found herself in Project Freelancer, for Anima was the more psyho one of the two. Between the voices in Arya’s head and her skills with knifes from cooking (since she was 5) she has had an alright life with two moms and a loving father when she was able to see him but that never really bothered her, the only real  issue she ever had was being bullied at school but Anima fixed that.

 

Relationships:  She’s not one for friends and is often sent to work on her own due to the lack of having friends and knowing what it’s like to have them, she stalks Agent Tex and North, she does look up to the Director for giving her Chi.

 

Armor:  All one color, hot pink. Once you see the pink it’s already over.

 

Armor Enhancements:  Her Armor lets her react faster also with a way to make both her aim and range better with her throwing knives, And Chi who helps her keep the rebound from switching from Arya to Anima. 

AI: Χ Or Chi, Alpha’s therapist. Chi is Chi, but Arima like to call her mean names due to hating how much Chi talks. Chi is a light gray color and is often seen sitting on Arya’s helmet. Arya and Chi get along really well almost like sisters but when Arima switches it’s like World War 3 within her head, since neither can stop fighting. Chi helps Arya with the rebounds but otherwise she does not change her.

 

Specialization: Arya’s main skill is her knives and her most likely to be left alone due to freaking everyone out when she starts to sing. She never really chose to be alone but it’s something that she deals with, one of the reasons she loves Texas.

 

Preferred Weapons and Fighting Techniques: She likes kitchen knives and has great skill using them. She can be both long range with her throwing skills and also be close combat, often fighting like a ninja with a kunai.

Backstory:  Arya was born of July 5th in Hawaii, at that time she had two mothers right off the bat that tried everything to keep her DID in check, but often let her write stories that Arima and Mokoto (another voice) that would tell her, when Arima would be writing her stories became sick and twisted while Mokoto’s where softly and more like a little kid, Arya would just let them take her over but after a while Arima started to write in Mokoto’s death in just about every story she wrote. By the time Arya had hit 15 Mokoto was gone, killed my Arima. Arya’s mothers thought it would be best for her to meet her father in hopes that maybe that would help tame Arima. No one would have thought that her father would send her to boot camp, believing that what was wrong with Arya just something of being a teen. It only made Arima worse by giving her a reason to fight Arya, and during the test to see how well they work with others, Arima killed everyone. The Director was watching and saw a fit with Chi who at the time had no one in the Freelancer Project that would fit it, so he chose Arya to be the match for Chi. She is still left alone when sent of missions out of fear that the loss of life on their side would be too great, so she still has issues with Arima.

 

Theme Songs:  Magic Melody – DHT and World’s End Dancehall - Vocaloid

 

Quotes:  “giggle” Arya

“Will you all just shut up!” Arima


End file.
